<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hattie Tries Cooking by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729329">Hattie Tries Cooking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Cooking, Dadcher, Gen, Parental Snatcher, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hattie Tries Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hat Kid looked at her dad, who was reading a book while slowly rocking in a rocking chair.  She snuck out of the room, and headed to the kitchen. She frowned upon noticing the absence of a certain cat who could help her cook a batch or two of cookies for her dad.  She wanted to let him know how much she appreciated him. She hastily grabbed some flour that was nearby, the gallon of milk that was inside the fridge, as well as a couple eggs from the fridge.  She wasn’t exactly sure how to make cookies, but she was sure she could figure it out without asking her dad for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After mixing the ingredients in a bowl, she got a cookie sheet from nearby.  She picked up some dough and put it into the sheet. It spread out along the cookie sheet like a lake.  She frowned before putting it in the oven before realizing she didn’t know what temperature she needed to have the oven at, or how long to cook the cookies.  After a bit of thinking, she put the cookies in at 450 degrees for 20 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>15 to 30 minutes later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatcher looked up from his book as he smelled something horrible.  He thought for a moment before quickly heading into the main lobby of the ship, before heading into the kitchen as he followed the smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw his kid sitting in front of the oven, a crusty layer of cookie dough covering her hands.  He floated over to her, quickly piecing together what had transpired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for ruining your surprise, Kid, but uh… I smelled the burning cookies from the other room.  Do you need me to help get them out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hat Kid nodded, moving over to allow her dad to reach the over better.  She watched as Snatcher put on a pair of hand mittens before reaching into the stove.  He looked back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may not get burned from hot things, but I don’t want you to burn yourself by copying me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hat Kid nodded, watching as her dad took the charred cookies out of the oven.  She looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, you don’t have to eat those.  They’re burned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatcher shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to eat at least one of them.  You made them for me, so I’ll eat one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hat Kid smiled and started to bounce up and down as Snatcher picked up a cookie.  He took a bite from the cookie. He looked at her as she bounced up and down, a smiling forming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good, Kid, especially based on the fact that you didn’t use a recipe.  Next time, please ask Cookie for one of her cookbooks, and for one of us to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hat Kid nodded, smiling.  She ran over and hugged her dad.  Snatcher hugged her back, silently vowing to protect his kid and be there for her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>